Diário Sexual
by MalukaChan
Summary: [HarryxDraco][LEMON] Alguns dos encontros sexuais de Harry e Draco -.-.- [aviso: Lemon, sexo explicito entre dois homens, não gosta, não leia.]
1. Um banheiro feliz

Fic escrita para o forum Ledo Engano - projetos:  
I Ship War - tema: segredo  
Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5 - linha: Encontros escondidos no banheiro feminino do segundo andar faziam parte da rotina deles, principalmente quando eles poderiam aproveitar bem esses momentos a sós.

**AVISOS:** Lemon, sexo explicito entre dois homens, não gosta, não leia.

**não foi betada - desculpe se os quatro capítulos tiverem muitos erros.**

* * *

**Diário Sexual**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Capítulo um – Um banheiro feliz**

Harry andava de um lado para o outro no salão comunal olhando a todo instante para a janela esperando, mas via apenas o céu estrelado. As pessoas a sua volta ficavam encarando-o curiosas com sua atitude. Rony já havia perguntado umas quatro vezes o que ele tinha e respondia sempre "nada". Mesmo que claramente fosse algo, mas não podia contar para o amigo.

Tivera uma discussão com Draco há alguns dias exatamente sobre isso. Queria contar pelo menos para seus dois melhores amigos sobre o relacionamento. Não gostava de manter esse segredo e ficar mentindo para eles toda hora. Eram seus amigos, eles não contariam para ninguém.

Tudo o que conseguiu com isso foi uma greve de sexo. No começo achou que lidaria muito bem com isso, daria uma lição no loiro. Mas Harry não contava com uma coisa, a necessidade de estar sempre certo de Draco Malfoy.

Desde que a greve começou Draco começou a provoca-lo sempre que tinha a chance. No café comia uma banana demorando desnecessariamente com a boca em volta da fruta antes de morder. Na sala roçava a pena em seu pescoço e soltava suspiros. No final do almoço foi uma demonstração de como lamber um picolé que fez com que Harry saísse correndo do salão principal. Naquele dia recebeu a lição de como chupar um pirulito.

Pode-se dizer com exatidão que a força de vontade de Harry foi embora com a mesma velocidade que levou para escrever um bilhete para Draco e mandar uma coruja para o rapaz.

"_Você venceu. HP"_

Foi tudo o que escreveu e agora estava ali esperando uma resposta a quase duas horas. Era muita maldade de Draco fazê-lo sofrer desse jeito. Soltava grunhidos baixos cada vez que olhava para a janela e não tinha nenhuma coruja.

Por três vezes chegaram recados, mas eram para outros alunos, começou a se sentir cada vez mais inseguro. Talvez tivesse demorado muito para mandar o recado.

Sua sanidade foi salva por uma coruja que entrou deixando um recado em seu colo.

"_Hoje no horário e local de sempre. DM"_

O sorriso que deu ao ler aquelas poucas palavras vez com que Rony perguntasse novamente o que estava acontecendo e Harry apenas ignorou. Seu coração batia forte em expectativa.

Próximo à meia-noite cobriu-se com a capa da invisibilidade e percorreu os corredores do castelo em silêncio. Os quadros ressonavam baixo enquanto caminhava em direção ao segundo andar.

Olhava no mapa do maroto para não dar de cara com Filch ou aquela gata bizarra, mas eles estavam no terceiro andar. Esgueirou-se pela porta do banheiro feminino imaginando que teria que aguardar até Draco aparecer.

Só então notou o loiro parado no centro do banheiro. Tirou a capa e recebeu um sorriso de lado. Draco cruzou os braços olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Prometa! – Draco falou serio.

Por alguns instantes Harry sentiu-se perdido, mas então compreendeu o que o loiro queria e suspirando deixando a capa no chão próxima a parede junto com o mapa.

- Prometo que vou manter segredo do nosso relacionamento até que você decida que eu posso contar para meus amigos.

Com um sorriso felino Draco aproximou-se beijando-o longamente enquanto passava os dedos por dentro da blusa do moreno fazendo-o gemer baixo.

Empurrou Harry até que estivesse encostado na parede e habilmente abriu sua calça dando outro sorriso safado lambendo os lábios.

Ajoelhou-se e abocanhou a pequena ereção que já se formava premiando Harry que sonhava com aquela língua desde que Draco começou a provoca-lo. Gemeu alto sentindo a língua do loiro fazendo um ótimo trabalho deixando-o louco. Segurou os cabelos platinados com força fazendo com que Draco aumentasse o ritmo.

Logo o loiro parou e sem entender Harry olhou para baixo apenas para ver o sorriso deliciado do namorado que o encarava. Lentamente Draco lambeu a ponta como havia feito com o picolé e sugou tudo novamente.

Começando a perder o controle Harry puxou o loiro prensando-o contra a parede em que estivera encostado beijando-o com ardor tirando a roupa de Draco lambendo e mordiscando o peito branco. O gemido que Malfoy deixou escapar fez com que Potter se sentisse mais excitado.

Para mostrar o quanto havia gostado do presente, Harry o lambeu a ereção de Draco que gemeu mais alto. Começou a aumentar a ritmo colocando um dedo na abertura do namorao fazendo-o grunhir. Sentiu os dedos enlaçando em seus cabelos enquanto chupava-o e o baixo "Harry" como um pedido fez com que levantasse.

Sem aguentar mais Draco o empurrou no chão e sentou-se na ereção de Harry gemendo alto fazendo o moreno olhá-lo embevecido pela imagem deliciosa que o loiro era naquele momento.

Aos poucos começou a se mexer com ajuda de Harry e os dois quase gritavam de prazer entregando-se um ao outro esquecendo que não haviam lançado um feitiço silenciador. Para eles não existia mais nada, só aquele instante em que se amavam.

Não demorou para que Harry chegasse ao ápice sendo seguido pouco depois por Draco. Riram quando tudo terminou beijando-se levemente ainda recuperando o folego.

- Eu te amo Draco! – o moreno sussurrou.

- Eu sei... – foi a resposta do loiro que sorriu.

Quando conseguiram se recuperar lançaram um feitiço limpador e colocaram as roupas novamente. Harry prensou-o à parede beijando-o apaixonadamente.

- Eu te amo... – falou novamente entre os beijos.

- Eu te amo Harry... – respondeu Draco suspirando nos braços do moreno.

Harry sorriu pela declaração. Pegou sua capa e o mapa e saíram do banheiro em silêncio sem imaginar que seu segredo agora pertencia a uma terceira pessoa.

A Murta-Que-Geme olhava para a porta por onde os rapazes haviam passado a pouco tempo com um sorriso deliciado pelo que havia presenciado.


	2. Uma sala interessante

Fic escrita para o forum Ledo Engano - projetos:  
I Ship War - tema: segredo  
Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5 - linha: Draco montou um quarto interessante na sala precisa e leva Harry para estrear.

**AVISOS:** Lemon, sexo explicito entre dois homens, não gosta, não leia. Com um pouco de sadomasoquismo. Esteja avisado.

* * *

**Diário Sexual**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Capítulo dois – Uma sala interessante**

Durante o último encontro Draco sentiu prazer em dominar mais a situação, normalmente quem tomava conta desse departamento era o Harry-Pervertido-Potter. Com base nessa nova descoberta sobre si, resolveu fazer algumas pesquisas e descobriu termos, e a partir disso foi uma novidade atrás da outra.

Não parava de ir para a biblioteca rivalizando até mesmo com Hermione que estava curiosa sobre o que o sonserino estaria aprontando. Mas Draco não estava preocupado com o que pensavam, na verdade ele não estava nem ciente de que chamava a atenção tão absorto estava em sua pesquisa.

Chegou ao ponto de ignorar até mesmo Harry que já estava ficando louco achando que fizera algo para o loiro.

Decidiu fazer uma surpresa para Harry e mesmo sabendo como seu namorado tinha tendência para o exagero, manteve em segredo suas intenções enquanto fazia diversas visitas à sala precisa.

Quando considerou que tudo estava pronto para revelar seu segredo, Draco enviou uma coruja para Harry pedindo que o encontrasse naquela noite no corredor do sétimo andar próximo à tapeçaria ridícula de Barnabás, o Amalucado, tentando ensinar os trasgos a dançar balé. Seria difícil não encontrar tal coisa.

Ficou esperando escondido detrás da tapeçaria até escutar o ruído de passos, mas não ver ninguém. Imaginou que Harry estivesse escondido sob a capa da invisibilidade e chamou baixo. Não demorou até ver o moreno tirar a capa e aparecer próximo a si.

- Demorou! – Draco reclamou saindo de trás da tapeçaria.

- Desculpe, mas Rony e Hermione estavam no salão comunal até agora. – Harry respondeu arrependido.

Draco fez bico, mas lembrando do que estava por acontecer sorriu malicioso.

- Acho que você precisa ser devidamente punido. – falou aproximando-se do moreno enquanto puxava uma pano preto do bolso – Vire para que eu possa colocar essa venda em você.

- Porque? – Harry perguntou desconfiado.

- Segredo. Agora vire ou vá embora. – Draco falou já demonstrando impaciência.

- Ok, ok... – Harry respondeu virando, a curiosidade falando mais alto do que a prudência. Se bem que no final faria qualquer coisa que Malfoy quisesse.

Draco andou de um lado para o outro três vezes até que a porta da sala precisa apareceu. Abriu e segurando a mão de Potter guiou-o para a sala.

- Agora você vai prometer fazer tudo o que eu mandar sem reclamar. – falou o loiro enquanto andava.

- Draco... – o moreno falou, mas suspirando respondeu – Ok, eu prometo.

Não pode ver o sorriso estranho no rosto do namorado ao escutar sua resposta.

Assim que entrou largou Harry mandando que não tirasse a venda e se afastou pegando um dos itens que tinha interesse em começar a usar. Voltou para perto do moreno e prendeu seu pescoço em uma coleira, colocou braceletes de couro nos pulsos e uma corrente partia de cada bracelete e se prendia na coleira.

Cortou a toda a roupa de Potter com um feitiço simples recebendo um protesto, mas ignorou prendendo suas pernas no mesmo estilo dos pulsos com uma corrente que prendia um ao outro. Sorriu ante a visão de Harry preso deliciando-se com o que estava por vir.

Retirou a venda e puxou o moreno pela coleira. No rosto de Harry a surpresa por se ver preso e pelo lugar em que se encontrava. Draco sorria malicioso esperando que o companheiro finalizasse a verificação.

O quarto inteiro era escuro com velas espalhadas para iluminar. No centro uma enorme cama redonda com lençóis vermelhos. Em um dos cantos havia um X com amarras para os braços e pernas. No outro uma berlinda. Ao seu lado uma mesa com vários itens como chicotes, coleiras, algemas, e outros.

Quando olhou para Draco se surpreendeu.

Enquanto Harry estava analisando o quarto o loiro trocou de roupa. Estava com um tipo de espartilho preto na cintura, fitas de couro nas coxas e nos braços, uma coleira, mas sem correntes e luvas deixando os dedos de fora.

Puxou novamente a coleira mais forte fazendo Harry tropeçar, sentou em uma poltrona vermelha enorme cruzando as pernas e fazendo o moreno se ajoelhar.

- Agora quero que beije meu pé...

- O que? – respondeu Harry surpreso.

Draco puxou com força a coleira fazendo o moreno se inclinar pra frente e sorriu de lado.

- Eu mandei beijar meu pé... Agora!

Harry tomou os pés do namorado nas mãos e beijou delicadamente.

- Agora lambe...

O moreno começava a entrar no jogo e sorrindo malicioso lambeu o pé sempre mantendo contato visual com o loiro. Pode ver as pupilas dos olhos cinzas dilatando-se e seus olhos começando a brilhar como prata liquida.

Deslizou a língua e tomou o dedão do pé em seus lábios chupando e lambendo fazendo o loiro soltar um gemido baixo.

- Mais... – foi tudo o que Draco falou.

Harry sorria mais ainda enquanto subia para a perna traçando com a língua e depositando pequenas mordidas. Ao chegar à coxa segurou-a com mais força do que necessário e mordeu forte na parte interna escutando o grito de prazer que o loiro deu.

Nesse momento segurando firme em ambas coxas envolveu a ereção de Draco com a boca escutando o gemido aumentar conforme chupava e lambia toda extensão sem tocar, apenas lambendo.

Draco puxou com força a cabeça de Harry fazendo-o parar. Seu rosto estava corado, seus lábios entreabertos respirando pesadamente.

Levantou arrastando o moreno pela coleira até a berlinda. Levantou a parte superior indicando para Harry colocar a cabeça e os braços no lugar fechando logo em seguida.

Sem qualquer preparação Draco entrou em Harry fazendo-o gritar de dor. Não esperou que ele se acostuma-se movendo-se em seguida de forma cadenciada. Em pouco tempo a dor mesclou-se com o prazer e Harry gemia pedindo mais e Draco aumentou a força.

Draco sentia que logo não aguentaria mais e Harry pedia para que o tocasse, mas não estava na hora ainda. Não deixaria o moreno se aliviar e com mais algumas estocadas aliviou-se gritando o nome de seu namorado.

Com as pernas ainda moles Draco soltou o moreno e mandou que deitasse na cama. Andou até a mesa trocando a coleira que estava por outra com uma guia e voltou para a cama. Posicionou-se de frente para Harry e sentou em sua ereção gemendo. Entregou a guia para Potter que sorriu compreendendo.

Draco sentiu o primeiro puxão e começou a se mover. Harry começou a mandar que fosse mais rápido puxando com força a coleira do loiro que gemia.

A visão de Draco entregue era maravilhosa para o moreno que começou a tocá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro cavalgava mais forte, aumentou a velocidade segurando a ereção de Draco e com um gemido alto sentiu seu peito esquentar quando o companheiro gozou. Logo em seguida Harry o acompanhou.

Malfoy rolou para o lado jogando-se na cama puxando ar e estou Harry rindo.

- O que foi Potter? – perguntou sem folego.

- Draco, você fala de mim... mas é o maior pervertido aqui. – e ainda rindo levantou da cama buscando sua varinha e limpando os dois. Em seguida deitou novamente puxando o loiro para seus braços – Eu adorei. Na próxima vamos experimentar aquele X ali?

Apontou para um dos itens que estava no quarto e Draco riu.

- Acho que você gostou de ser dominado Potter.

- Por você? – respondeu sorrindo malicioso – sempre.

E apertou mais o namorado no braço escutando a risada gostosa do loiro.


	3. Alguns brinquedos novos

Fic escrita para o forum Ledo Engano - projetos:  
I Ship War - tema: segredo  
Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5 - linha: Harry apresentando ao Draco brinquedos sexuais trouxas.

**AVISOS:** Lemon, sexo explicito entre dois homens, não gosta, não leia.  
Todos os itens utilizados existem e fiz uma pesquisa enorme para usá-los.

* * *

**Diário Sexual**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Capítulo três – Alguns brinquedos novos**

O sexto ano acabou rapidamente e durante as férias Draco prometeu mandar cartas para Harry que estava chateado por ainda ter que manter segredo do relacionamento. Se todos soubesse eles poderiam se ver pelo menos, mas o loiro avisou que ia viajar com os pais.

Ao chegar na casa dos tios Harry sentia-se frustrado por estar preso com eles até fazer dezessete anos e sem ver o namorado. Combinou de fazer compras no beco diagonal com os amigos, mas até o dia chegar, não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

Em uma manhã tediosa em que buscava as cartas entregues pelo correio que Harry viu um panfleto de uma loja muito interessante. Teve uma ideia do que fazer durante as férias e naquela tarde mesmo foi visitar a tal loja.

Ao entrar no sexshop Harry foi bombardeado por roupas, produtos e várias imagens do namorado usando e experimentando tudo aquilo.

Acabou voltando para casa com duas sacolas cheia de novidades. A primeira coisa que fez foi escrever uma carta curta para Draco.

"_Tenho algo para te mostrar quando voltarmos para Hogwarts. No primeiro dia, me encontre no lugar de sempre à meia noite. Saudades. HP"_

Não é necessário dizer que Draco mandou diversas corujas perguntando o que era, mas Harry manteve segredo. Queria fazer uma surpresa para o namorado e sabia que com a curiosidade típica do Malfoy, ele deveria estar subindo pelas paredes.

Quando finalmente foi o dia de retornar à Hogwarts, Harry sentia-se ansioso. Recebeu diversos olhares de esguelha de um certo loiro na plataform durante o percurso o trem parecia se arrastar.

Durante o jantar tentou se concentrar nas conversas à sua volta, mas não conseguia parar de olhar para a mesa da sonserina. Ficar longe de Draco era ruim, ainda mais quando sentia-se tão ansioso com as novidades e queria ver como o namorado reagiria.

Se bem que Harry sabia que a perversão do loiro não tinha limites.

Antes do horário marcado o moreno conseguiu se afastar dos amigos e correu para o segundo andar encoberto pela capa e uma sacola na mão. De acordo com o mapa Draco ainda não saíra das masmorras. Aproveitou para se aprontar.

Era quase uma hora da manhã quando Draco finalmente apareceu.

- Desculpe eu... – não pode completar a frase, pois sua boca foi tomada com urgência.

Entregou-se aos beijos apaixonados de Harry. As mãos do moreno passeavam pelo corpo pálido e esguio de Malfoy. Apertou as coxas com força puxando-o para cima fazendo com que Draco envolvesse seu corpo com as pernas.

- Harry... – gemeu o loiro enquanto Potter mordiscava seu pescoço prensando-o contra a parede. Então riu. – Ei, não me enrole, cadê a surpresa?

Harry riu soltando Draco e buscando a sacola que deixou em cima da mesa.

- Tem várias coisas, mas vou começar a mostrar algumas enquanto usamos... – falou o moreno com um sorriso safado.

Aproximou-se de Draco e com delicadeza retirou sua roupa. Pegou um frasco da sacola e abriu derramando uma grande quantidade na palma. Virou o companheiro que estava curioso e começou a massagear seu corpo passando o liquido na pele macia de Malfoy.

- Esse é um óleo de massagem corporal... comprei o de baunilha porque esse é o seu cheiro... – sussurrou baixo envolvendo a cintura de Draco que se entregava ao carinho sentindo o aroma de baunilha impregnar o ar.

Largando Draco por pouco tempo, Harry abriu a sacola retirando um pote pequeno e pegou nos dedos um gel mais grosso, voltou perto do loiro que o esperava, enlaçou sua cintura acariciando seu corpo e com a mão que estava o gel passou na entrada do loiro que gemeu baixo.

Então Draco arregalou os olhos e olhou para o moreno que sorria.

- Esse é um gel vibrante... você deve estar sentindo uma leve diferença já – falou ainda acariciando a entrada e recebendo um aceno de Draco confirmando. Os gemidos baixos começavam a aumentar enquanto o loiro aproximava mais o corpo do moreno ao seu.

Harry afastou-se mais uma vez e tirou a roupa mostrando o que estava usando.

- Isso é um anel peniano, para prolongar a duração e também te proporciona mais prazer. – e Draco riu.

- Como se precisasse... – falou já excitado.

Aumentando o sorriso Harry pegou-o com firmeza fazendo Draco se apoiar na pia e observá-lo pelo espelho. Pode ver Potter pegando algo dentro da sacola novamente e mordeu o lábio esperando.

- Isso... – Harry disse e um som se espalhou pelo banheiro – é um vibrador.

Ao falar isso penetrou Draco com o objeto e o loiro arregalou os olhos novamente gemendo.

- Ha...Harry... – gemeu apertando a borda da pia com força.

- Você fica lindo assim... – Harry sussurrou movendo o vibrador observando Draco.

Logo não aguentou mais, retirou o vibrador puxando o loiro fazendo-o sentar na pia. Ajeitou suas pernas em seu ombro e olhando diretamente nos olhos cinzas penetrou Draco fazendo-o gemer seu nome.

Com delicadeza ficou parado pegando algo e mostrou ao loiro tentando manter a respiração controlada.

- Isso é um plug... para aumentar o seu prazer... – moveu-se dentro de Draco fazendo-o gemer novamente e com calma colocou o plug peniano no loiro.

Começou a se mover devagar observando o efeito no namorado que curvou o corpo aproveitando as sensações deliciosas que as novidades lhe proporcionavam. O cheiro de baunilha ainda estava forte no ar e Harry aumentou a velocidade de acordo com a entrega de Draco.

Quando sentiu que não aguentaria por muito mais tempo envolveu a ereção do loiro e conforme entrava e saia de Malfoy movia a mão. Draco gritava de prazer pedindo mais. Segurava nos ombros de Harry, o suor e a respiração dos dois se misturava enquanto chegavam ao ápice quase juntos.

Sentaram o chão procurando se recuperar, Harry retirou o plug do loiro delicadamente.

- Com o tempo você vai se acostumar mais...

- Harry, você me surpreende. – falou o loiro olhando-o de lado.

Potter riu compreendendo e conjurando um feitiço rápido limpou tudo. Ajudou Draco a se arrumar e trocou de roupa também. Conjurou um colchão e puxou o loiro para deitar com ele.

- Não aprendi nada disso com ninguém Draco. – falou deitando nos braços do loiro que riu – Só procuro sempre te proporcionar prazer.

Draco soltou uma gargalhada beliscando o braço do moreno.

- Continue assim Potter, você esta no caminho certo.

Harry riu aconchegando-se no namorado e mesmo não devendo, ambos dormiram.


	4. Uma aposta

Fic escrita para o forum Ledo Engano - projetos:  
I Ship War - tema: segredo  
Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5 - linha: Uma aposta, e o perdedor realiza um fetiche do vencedor.

**AVISOS:** Lemon, sexo explicito entre dois homens, não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**Diário Sexual**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Capítulo quatro – Uma aposta**

- Ah Draco, porque não? Só uma vez vai? – Harry implorava.

- Já disse que não, que coisa. Seu tarado. – respondeu corando.

- O que eu tenho que fazer pra você fazer? – perguntou o moreno.

Draco o olhou a cara pidona do namorado e não conseguiu deixar de rir.

- Ok, vamos fazer uma aposta. Se durante a próxima aula dupla de poções você conseguir passar sem arranjar confusão com Snape ou explodir alguma coisa eu faço. Se não, você que faz. Aceita? – falou esticando a mão.

Harry pensou por poucos minutos. Em seguida sorriu segurando a mão que lhe era esticada.

- Feito.

Afastaram-se rapidamente antes que alguém o visse juntos e cada um foi para seu lado.

Dois dias depois teve a aula dupla de poções. Snape estava particularmente detestável, mas Harry não respondeu nenhum vez, pedia desculpas a todo instante e até conseguiu até mesmo uma poção apresentável.

Draco segurou o riso durante o tempo inteiro, não podia imaginar que o moreno queria tanto assim a ponto de se esforçar tanto. Quando a aula acabou suspirou, não gostava de perder apostas.

Sem ninguém notar Harry passou um papel para o loiro e saiu com os amigos.

"_Ganhei. Hoje à noite? HP"_

O loiro precisou se segurar para não rir, seu namorado era um peste.

Pensou diversas vezes em como faria o maldito strip-tease e quando finalmente tomou uma decisão mandou um recado para Harry. Sentia-se um pouco envergonhado pela ideia, mas podia ser interessante também, se soubesse como fazer. O que não sabia, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

"_Na frente da sala precisa à meia-noite. Não se atrase. DM"_

Não demorou para receber uma resposta.

"_Vai fazer o que? HP"_

"_Não vou te contar Potter, é um segredo. Quem sabe isso te faz não se atrasar. Agora vá cuidar da sua vida, até mais tarde. DM"_

Claro que era um segredo, era um segredo até mesmo do próprio Malfoy que não fazia ideia do que fazer. Já vira strip-teases, óbvio, mas isso não queria dizer que sabia o que fazer.

- Maldito Potter... – falou baixo e foi para sua próxima aula.

Perto da meia-noite andou cuidando para não ser pego até o corredor do sétimo andar. Olhou para a bolsa que carregava e suspirou. Tinha decidido o que fazer, mas não estava muito certo se queria.

- Tudo bem Draco? – Harry falou tirando a capa e aproximando-se do namorado que parecia infeliz. – Olha, não precisa fazer se não quiser, desculpa ter forçado...

Draco riu.

- Potter, não torra minha paciência. Você não conseguiria me forçar a nada, só não sei se... bem... não sei se vai gostar... – corou e ficou irritado ao ver o sorriso enorme no rosto do moreno.

- É lógico que eu vou gostar!

Draco manteve na cabeça o que precisava e andou três vezes na frente da parede até a porta da sala precisa aparecer. Respirando fundo abriu a porta e sorriu. Estava exatamente como imaginara. Até melhor.

Deixou Harry entrar e o moreno se surpreendeu.

O quarto inteiro estava escuro menos o palco no centro com luzes verdes e azuis nas laterais e um holofote iluminando o palco. Na frente uma poltrona preta onde Harry sentou.

Sem falar nada Draco foi para trás do palco e trocou de roupa. No canto havia uma vitrola prateada com esmeraldas. Sorriu e o som preencheu o quarto.

Respirou fundo diversas vezes, arrumou o chapéu na cabeça e com toda coragem que não tinha subiu no palco. Movia-se de acordo com a música dançando provocadoramente.

Puxou o chapéu e jogou para o lado deixando os fios loiros caírem levemente bagunçados. O tom claro parecia quase branco por causa da luz do holofote, sua pele brilhava, era uma visão maravilhosa e Harry não conseguia desprender os olhos.

Draco continuou dançando arrancando a gravata devagar e jogando aos pés de Harry. Logo os sapatos e as meias seguiram a gravata.

Dolorosamente devagar o loiro abriu os botões da camisa deixando alguns por abrir, o peito parcialmente exposto parecia tão macio que Harry tinha vontade de levantar e tocar. Toda vez que o moreno dava a entender que ia levantar Draco dizia que não com os dedos e continuava a dançar.

Em pouco tempo a calça voou para o colo de Harry que viu que a única peça de roupa que estava no loiro agora era a camisa semiaberta. Sua calça estava apertada e o desejo e agarrar o loiro só aumentava enquanto ele continuava a dançar.

As pupilas do moreno mostravam sua excitação e com um grunhido alto, quase um rosnado levantou e agarrou Draco beijando-o possessivamente. Preparou-o o melhor que pode, mas não aguentava mais.

Draco abriu o zíper da calça do moreno pegando sua ereção fazendo Harry soltar outro grunhido de desejo. Potter não conseguiu esperar mais e penetrou o loiro observando enquanto Draco arqueava as costas e mordia os lábios.

Já sentindo que não aguentaria muito envolveu a ereção do loiro com a mão livre enquanto com a outra segurava sua cintura com força movendo-se rapidamente.

Malfoy gemia alto enquanto Harry tentava segurar o máximo que podia, quando Draco gozou em sua mão Potter não aguentou continuar e seguiu o loiro preenchendo-o.

Quando conseguiu respirar direito novamente sorriu para Draco.

- Você é uma delicia e minha completa perdição Draco Malfoy.

O loiro jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma risada divertida.

- Você não viu nada Potter.

E envolveu o pescoço do namorado beijando-o com desejo reavivando seus corpos para um pouco mais de exercício.


End file.
